<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bitey Spidey by Voidbean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579876">Bitey Spidey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidbean/pseuds/Voidbean'>Voidbean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Dry Humping, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Overstimulation, Superheroes acting like Teenagers, Thought Crimes Against Maple Syrup That I Hope Canada Doesn't Misconstrue As A Declaration Of War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidbean/pseuds/Voidbean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bust out that super-strength, Baby boy, I can take it!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bitey Spidey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyWolf/gifts">RoxyWolf</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is just a quick drabble for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyWolf">RoxyWolf's</a> prompt in the <a href="https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/52299">"Isn't It Bromantic?" Discord Server.</a> I left the whole prompt in the notes at the end because it's much saucier than what I wrote. I might give it a proper try again in the future, but for now it just felt nice to complete something, however small.</p><p>Thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimidTurnip">TimidTurnip</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13">Vixen13</a> for betaing and putting up with my grammatical eccentricities.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"But I don't want to <em>hurt</em> you."</p><p>Wade laughed. Out loud. <em>In Spider-Man's face.</em> He couldn't help it, even as Spidey's lips pressed up into a thin line to keep from frowning. It'd just taken him off guard, it'd been so long since anyone had given his safety a second thought, even Wade himself had long accepted pain as a constant in his life.</p><p>But then Spidey was kissing him again, just as delicately as the first time, his soft lips pressing chaste kisses to Wade's disgusting skin. Spidey's hands cupped the back of his head, holding him like something fragile and using the barest pressure to tilt his chin up and trail down his neck.</p><p>Wade thought it felt like it's own special kind of torture, trapped between Spidey's unmasked lips and a filthy alley wall, unable to do much more than hold the hero's shoulders as Spidey kept a respectful distance between their bodies. It was sheer torment, agonizingly slow and sweet, like that syrup he loved so much. <em>Great,</em> Wade thought, <em>now I just want him to suck syrup off me while I cosplay the world's ugliest panca—</em></p><p>Wade's world went white at the sharp pressure on his clavicle, feeling Spidey's teeth dig in hard enough to leave impressions in the bone. When he pulled back, a few drops of blood had streaked down his chin, collecting at the bottom and dropping onto his suit, mixing seamlessly into the red fabric.</p><p>He was <em>smirking</em>, and that's all it took to push Wade over the edge, pulling Spidey's hips tight against his own as he rut through his orgasm. Spidey had moaned softly and responded in kind, continuing to hump Wade long after he'd finished cumming. Despite the sensitivity, Wade didn't stop him.</p><p>Instead, he grabbed handfuls of Spidey's ass, pulling them tighter together and helping him grind one out against his crotch. Even just the lower half of his orgasm face was lovely, lips parted in a silent moan that gave way to panting so soft only Wade could hear it. And then Spidey whispered to him, sounding equal parts scandalized and giddy.</p><p>"That was <em>so</em> kinky."</p><p>Wade laughed again, deep rumbling belly laughs that shook them both, and this time it couldn't be stopped with kisses.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Wade is used to... a certain kind of partner, if you can call it that. Someone interested in him less for his charming personality, and more for his... rugged bod. In the literal sense. So when he winds up having this little- fling with the friendly neighborhood Spiderman, well, he's expecting a certain amount of callous disregard for things like life and limb. Which is why it's so touching at first when the man acts like biting someone's clavicle is kinky.</p><p>At first, it's such a jarring change of pace that Wade doesn't know what to make of it- welcome as the change is, of course! But as time passes- as walls come down, as Spiderman becomes Peter, Wade comes to realize that far from resenting the former peculiarities of his love life, he's starting to miss a certain je ne sais quoi in his romance. But for someone who's all but a vanilla latte compared to the espresso of love that Wade considers himself to be, how can he even begin to broach the subject of consensual kink to his fuckbuddy turned real buddy turned maybe something more? (Let alone something even further than that.)</p><p>Left frustrated and without an outlet for his darkest desires, Wade's between a rock and a hard place (and not in the fun way, either.) But while Peter Parker might be straight-laced on the surface, he's hardly a coward -- and he'll do whatever it takes to help get Wade where he needs to go."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>